Integrity-2.0-Script
Im Folgenden Auszüge aus dem Programm des Radiosenders Integrity 2.0. Grand Theft Auto IV Teil 2 (Auszug) * Lazlow: Okay, wir sind zurück mit der Lazlow-Show auf Integrity. Integrity – so heißt der Sender. Ich bin hier auf den Straßen von Liberty City unterwegs und mache eine Live-Radio-Show, wo ich die echten Bewohner der Stadt treffe und urban an die Sache rangehe. Wie– Wie ein Musikvideo und ich in Slo-Mo und– und lauter Mädchen tanzen um mich herum. Äh, Entschuldigung, junger Mann, äh, willst du ins Radio? * Passant: Junger Mann? Steckst du in den 70ern fest? Niemand sagt mehr „junger Mann“. Was sagst du als Nächstes? „Fresh“? * Lazlow: Tja, ganz, wie du meinst, Homeboy. Pass auf: Erzähl mir, worauf die Kinder heutzutage so stehen? Ich will mich mit ihnen verbinden. Nicht intim, wenn du verstehst, aber– online, ja? Jedenfalls... Was treibst du hier? * Passant: Yo, ich liefere Gras. * Lazlow: Aber du– du bist grad mal 13 oder so. * Passant: Genau. Ich geh nicht in den Bau, das hat mein Cousin mir gesagt. Wir arbeiten für flyhighpizzapie.com. Willst du ’n Joint? Verdammt guter Stoff. Ich hab Rosa Ziege, Witwengelächter, Blaubeerenalbtraum, Amsterdam-Amnesie und ein paar hydrokulturelle Nonnenvagina. Beste Qualität. Guter Shit. Pustet dir den Schädel weg. Nur 300 Dollar pro Viertelkilo. Teil 3 * Lazlow: So, Sie hören Lazlow 2.0... Wissen Sie, die Show heißt Integrity, weil’s hier irgendwie um mich geht. Wie– Wie ich später einmal wie ein Millionär in Jeans bin, ja? Eine Gitarre hängt über meiner Schulter und ich– ich singe darüber, wie– wie schwer das Arbeiterleben ist, denn... diese Show dreht sich um alle, nicht– nicht nur um reiche Leute, verstehen Sie? Wie– Wie der Bursche hier. Hier ist ein– ein Mann der Arbeiterklasse auf der Straße– ein Straßenverkäufer, könnte man sagen. Hey, was kostet ein Hotdog, Kollege? * Hotdog-Verkäufer: Machst du grad ’ne Radio-Show? * Lazlow: Ja, Sie– Sie sind im Radio. Ähm, erzählen Sie mir, wie es ist, äh, die Finger wund zu schuften, nur um in Liberty City groß rauszukommen? * Verkäufer: Lass mich erst mal alle grüßen: Juanita, wie geht’s dir? Wie steht’s? Mein Freund Paul, er lebt in Upper Algonquin. Hi, hallo. Mir geht’s gut, verkaufe Hotdogs. Ich will auch meine Kinder grüßen und all die anderen... * Lazlow: Meine Fresse, ihr vermehrt euch ja wie Kaninchen. Gib mir einfach das Hotdog. * Verkäufer: Ich möchte auch meinen Freund Paulito grüßen und die Leute drüben im Feinkostladen, die sind immer so nett zu mir. * Lazlow: Warum seid ihr– hören Sie: Warum seid ihr Leute immer so freundlich? * Verkäufer: Wen– wen meinst du? * Lazlow: Na euch. Woher kommst du? * Verkäufer: Mittelamerika... Hallo? * Lazlow: Tut mir leid, es hat mir die Sprache verschlagen. I– Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du sagst. Kö– Könntest du– * Verkäufer: Bist du dumm? * Lazlow: Nein. Du solltest Sprachunterricht nehmen. * Verkäufer: Bist du dumm? Hey, weißt du was, Mann? Du solltest Sprachunterricht nehmen, hehehe. Wir sind ein Team, oder? Wir– Wir sind ein Comedy-Team. * Lazlow: Nein, sind wir nicht. Ich bin ein Radiogenie und du– du– Ich will die Alltagsgeschichten ans Licht bringen. Das hier ist so eine Art Radiodokumentation, wo ich enthülle, wie– wie scheiße dein Leben ist und– und wie dein– dein Vater eines Tages zu dir runter sah... * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Hey! * '''Lazlow: ...in deinem staubigen Heimatkaff und sagte: „Später wirst du Abgase an– an einer verdreckten Straßenecke inhalieren und Gammelfleisch an – an Promis wie Lazlow verkaufen.“ * Verkäufer: Hey, Mann. Mein– Meinst du, dein– dein Vater ist stolz auf dich? Komm schon, Mann. * Lazlow: Na ja, mein Vater war meine ganze Kindheit über so seltsam ruhig, was irgendwie vieles erklärt, aber– hör zu, Kollege: Ich versuche, den Menschen auf der Straße die Medien wieder näherzubringen, und zwar im Radio, weil ich mir dachte: „Lazlow, zurück zu den Wurzeln. Zurück ins Unterhaltungsbis, du weißt schon, mit Groupies in– in Besenkammern schlafen und– und– und auf Yogamatten–“ * Verkäufer: Von welchem Jahr sprechen wir hier? 1969? * Lazlow: Nein, ich– * Verkäufer: Hab ich etwa richtig gehört, dass du Lazlow heißt? * Lazlow: Ja... * Verkäufer: Sich über mich lustig machen und selber Lazlow heißen? Das ist ein Clownsname, ein dummer Clownsname. Hehehe. * Lazlow: Ich bin kein Clown, okay. Ich bin rumgekommen, i– i– ich– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Du bist nicht viel rumgekommen... * '''Lazlow: –hab von Toilettenbrillen Koks gezogen, Schmiergeld genommen. I– Ich hab Geld dafür bekommen, über andere zu lästern und je– jeder meinte, ich sei verdammt lustig und ein toller Kerl, weißt du? Hast du nicht tief in dir ein rabenschwarzes Geheimnis, das du nicht preisgeben kannst und– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Ja... * '''Lazlow: –und die Scheiße staut sich in dir wieder zusammen und die – die Lügerei und die Täuschung– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Ja... * '''Lazlow: Und du siehst deinen besten Freund an, und obwohl er ein– ein Mann ist, fra– fragst du dich: „Was wäre wenn?“ * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Ja, o.k... * '''Lazlow: Und– Und, weißt du, und ich mein– * Verkäufer: Aber ich laber damit keinen Hotdog-Verkäufer auf der Straße zu. Richtig? * Lazlow: Ich weiß, Hotdog-Verkäufer zu sein ist hart, äh, mit 18 anderen in winzigen Zimmern zusammenleben– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Nein, Mister, Mister– * '''Lazlow: Dann– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Hey, hey, hey– * '''Lazlow: –muss man auch noch Geld an die Verwandten schicken im Heimatkaff oder aus welchem scheiß Nest du auch kommen magst. * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Hey, Alter. * '''Lazlow: Ich verstehe, ich komme aus dem Mittleren Westen. * Verkäufer: Hey, hör mal: Du kennst meine Geschichte nicht, alles klar? * Lazlow: Ja. * Verkäufer: Mei– Meine Mutter hat mich aufgezogen. Und meine Großmutter zog mich auf. * Lazlow: Schön. * Verkäufer: Und wir wachten jeden Morgen auf und hatten kein Geld. Wir hatten kein Wasser. * Lazlow: Aha. * Verkäufer: Wei– Weißt du, was wir an Stelle von Wasser tranken? * Lazlow: Urin. Keine Ahnung, was? * Verkäufer: Tränen. * Lazlow (kichert):''' Tränen. * '''Verkäufer: Okay? Die Tränen meiner Familie. Das mussten wir trinken, weil wir kein Geld hatten. * Lazlow: Du hast also deine Großmutter gemolken, als sei sie eine Tränenkuh oder so. * Verkäufer: Du verstehst unsere Kultur nicht, Mann. * Lazlow: Nein, da hast du Recht. * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Du verstehst nicht– * '''Lazlow: Ich seh’s– * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' ...du– du–... * '''Lazlow: –im Fernsehen, ihr gewinnt die ganzen Shitty-Singer-Wettbewerbe im TV, weil „oh, ich hab Leidenschaft“. * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Nein. * '''Lazlow: Willst du wissen, was ich hab? * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Weißt du, was wir haben? * '''Lazlow: Äh? Ich hab ein Cabrio. * Verkäufer: Ich bitte dich, Hippie. * Lazlow: Hippie?! * Verkäufer: Ja, Hippie. * Lazlow: Du bist so ein Penner, Mann. Was ist mit – oh, du bist auf der Straße und verkaufst Lebensmittelvergiftung. Du– * Verkäufer: Pass mal auf: Das sind Hotdogs, okay? * Lazlow: Ach, halt doch den Rand. * Verkäufer: Nein, nein. Hör mal: Halt du den Rand. * Lazlow: Heh, wa– warum steck ich dein scheißhässliches Gesicht nicht ins Hotdog-Wasser, hä? Wie würde dir das gefallen? I– Ich lehre dir jetzt mal ein bisschen amerikanische Geschichte. * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Au! * '''Lazlow: Okay? Leuten wie dir. * Verkäufer (unterbricht ihn im Hintergrund):''' Au! * '''Lazlow: Ich greif mir deinen Scheißschädel und stecke ihn ins verdammte Hotdog-Wasser. Ich bin ein verfickter Promi am Limit und ich– * Verkäufer: Nein, bitte nicht! * Lazlow: Ich hab’s satt. Nimm das – wie gefällt dir Amerika jetzt, du Arschloch? Ja! Genau. Mann, ich fühl mich wieder so was von lebendig. Wie ein– Wie ein Mann, der den Hinterkopf eines anderen Mannes genommen hat und ihn genau da hingesteckt hat, wo– wo man Lust zu hat. D– Da! Yeah! Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein. Ich bin der King! * Passant: Nein, du bist ein Arschloch! * Lazlow: Hey, halt mal die Luft an. Geh wieder deine fette Frau verprügeln. * Passant: Halt lieber die Klappe oder ich komm runter und prügel die Scheiße aus dir raus. * Lazlow: Hey, wissen Sie was? Ich finde, wir fahren ein paar Blocks weiter. * Lazlow: Meine Fresse, warum sind die Straßenverkäufer in dieser Stadt so ’ne Arschlöcher, Mann? Okay, hier ist die Lazlow-Show auf Integrity, in Zusammenarbeit mit ZiT, meinem Sponsor. Apropos Ausländer, wenn wir die Schattenseite der Stadt kennenlernen wollen, sollten wir mit dem Taxi fahren. Hallo, Taxi! (er steigt in ein Taxi) * Lazlow: Ja, äh, zur Frankfort und Jade nahe Star Junction, bitte. Tja, eine Taxifahrt ist– ist ein einmaliges Liberty-City-Erlebnis, weil diese Leute, äh, 18 Stunden am Stück fahren und in Limoflaschen pinkeln. Dann telefonieren sie am Steuer mit ihren Freunden aus Jakfuckastan oder so und, äh, holen sich einen runter. Ähm, aber die Immigranten, die– die– die hauchen der Stadt Leben ein, genauso wie die Börsenmakler. Aber wissen Sie, die Leute sagen: „Lazlow, sind diese Leu–“ * Taxifahrer: Du bist Lazlow?! Du verarschst mich, oder? Ich erinnere mich an dich, du warst beim Radio! Du warst so lustig. * Lazlow: Ja, danke schön. Ja, Mann, ich war auf Chatterbox u– und starte ein Comeback. Ich bin grad live auf Sendung. * Taxifahrer: ’ne Zeit lang warst du der Hammer, aber was ist aus dir geworden? * Lazlow: Äh, was meinen Sie? * Taxifahrer: Du hast dich zu ’ner echten Nervensäge entwickelt. Redest nur noch darüber, mit wie vielen Frauen du geschlafen hast. Du siehst so aus, als hättest du keine einzige gehabt. * Lazlow: Bitte. Okay? Die– Dieser Schnurrbart, viele Mädels haben diesen Pornostreifen schon im Gesicht gehabt, ja? Ich meine, seit ich geschieden bin. * Taxifahrer: Deine Probleme interessieren keine Sau. * Lazlow: Hey Mann, so läuft’s nun mal im Show-Business, okay? Heutzutage geht’s um Reality, nicht Entertainment, okay? Ist man einmal mit der ersten Klasse geflogen, ist Busfahren einfach nur noch scheiße. Da– Daher kommen meine ganzen Süchte. * Taxifahrer: Hol wieder diesen Vegetarier ins Boot – das war lustig. * Lazlow: Sa– Sag mir nicht, wie ich meine Show zu machen habe. (Lazlow spuckt ins Taxi) * Lazlow: Ich rotz in dein Taxi! * Taxifahrer: Raus aus meinem Taxi! Auf abgeschriebene Ex-Promis kann ich gut verzichten! * Lazlow: A– Abgeschrieben?! Ich mach ’ne neue Show, Mann! Wir sehen uns in der Hölle, Kumpel. * Taxifahrer: Bis später, Lazlow! * Lazlow: Okay, hier ist die Lazlow-Show, der Sender heißt Integrity. I– Ich sollte erwähnen, dass wir– dass wir von ZiT gesponsert werden. Äh, wir machen ’ne kurze Pause. Sie hören die Lazlow-Show auf Integrity. Teil 4 * Lazlow: Okay, Liberty City, mach dich auf eine Überraschung gefasst: Hier ist die Lazlow-Show auf Integrity. Ich bin auf der Straße unterwegs. Du bist zu bequem geworden, Liberty City. Als wenn du in einem Tanzclub bist und dich mit einer der Ladys amüsierst und du einer Stripperin an die Wäsche gehst und plötzlich zwei Eier entdeckst. Und weißt du was, Baby? Die Schlampe ist zurück. Aber ich bin keine Schlampe, sondern ein Mann. Ah, wenn man in Liberty City unterwegs ist, trifft man immer auf eine Filmcrew, die irgend ’ne billige Fernsehsendung oder B-Movie dreht und damit den Verkehr aufhält. So wie hier: Diese Filmcrew hat die gesamte Straße in Beschlag genommen. Ich weiß aus meiner kurzen Karriere als Fluffer, dass das Beste an diesen Dreharbeiten der Büfetttisch ist. Berühmt zu sein bedeutet, dass man überall Zugriff auf einen Essenswagen haben muss. U– Und auf ein spezielles Dixi-Klo, falls man zu fett für den Türrahmen des Hotelbadezimmers ist. Echt krank! So, gehen wir rüber zum Büfetttisch. Oh, klasse! Schnapp mir ’n paar Sandwi– * Filmcrew-Mitglied: Hey, was machen Sie da? * Lazlow: Hey, ganz ruhig, Neandertaler. Seh– Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich– dass ich hier eine Radiosendung mache, hä? Live, um genau zu sein. Ich habe einen Termin mit dem Star dieses, äh, was auch immer Sie drehen... * Filmcrew-Mitglied: Ein Musikvideo, du Vollpfosten. Äh, der Leadsänger steht direkt neben dir. * Sänger: Mann, ist das lecker. * Sänger: Ah, danke, Mann– Hey, du bist Lazlow, oder? Ich hab dich backstage bei der Love-Fist-Show getroffen. * Lazlow: Oh, ja, Mann, ich war immer backstage bei der– * Sänger: Hast mit dem Kerl rumgeknutscht, ward total verschlungen. * Lazlow: Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo! Hey, das war kein Kerl, okay? Sie– Sie sah nur so aus. U– Und außerdem sahen in den 80ern alle Kerle wie Weiber aus. * Sänger: Bist du immer noch so zügellos, junger Mann? * Lazlow: Jetzt pass mal auf: Hier liegt ein totales Missverständnis vor, okay? Ich war sturzbesoffen. I– Ich glaub eh nicht, dass das Urin war, weil–, weil, ich hab diesen Move: Wenn ich essen bin oder auf ’ner Party mit ’nem richtig heißen Weib, tu– tu ich so, als wäre was auf meine Jeans gelaufen. Und dann kann ich mir vor der Alten einen von der Palme holen und sie denkt, ich versuche den Fleck wegmachen. Es ist so geil. Hey, worum geht’s bei deinem Video? * Sänger: Oh, es ist super. Ich singe endlich was Bedeutungsvolles über Regen. Und wie deine Seele dabei nass wird. Ein Song, den man auf seinem Geburtstag singen kann, kurz bevor man unheimlich geniert von dannen zieht. * Lazlow: Hört sich großartig an. Ja, aus der Regenperspektive hat’s glaube ich noch keiner probiert. Gu– Gute Atmosphäre für ein Video. Sehen Sie, auf Liberty Citys Straßen tummeln sich nur so die Promis. Man kann ihnen jederzeit begegnen. Diese Begegnungen prägen Liberty City, wo ein Mann unter einer Regenmaschine liegt und über eine durchnässte Seele und gewerkschaftlich organisierte Arschlöcher singt, die um Bühnenkisten marschieren. So, das ist die Lazlow-Show auf Integrity. Äh, wir machen ’ne kurze Pause und sind gleich wieder da. Episodes from Liberty City Teil 2 * Lazlow: So, wir sind zurück. Radioübertragung fast live von den Straßen Liberty Citys. Ihre Stadt exklusiv für Sie präsentiert auf Integrity 2.0. Der Sender hat dem Wort Integrität eine völlig neue Bedeutung gegeben. Er hat den Medien eine völlig neue Bedeutung gegeben. Ich nehme ja die Werte der Neuen Medien und bringe sie zu den alten Medien. Das nenne ich wütendes Ego, unterdurchschnittlicher Inhalt und herzzerreißende Nichtigkeit. Ha, war nur Spaß. Ich stehe für innovative Redefreiheit. Der Geist von Innovation und Abenteuer liegt in der Luft, präsentiert von unserem Sponsor, den ich mal nennen sollte: diese Folge von Integrity wird Ihnen freundlicherweise präsentiert von Isaac Hammerstein & Töchter Bestattungen: „Wo Ihre Verstorbenen mit Würde bestattet werden“. So viel Würde auf einer Bestattung, und ich heule hier Rotz und Wasser: Da schleppe ich die Schwester eines Witwer ab, obwohl die Scheidung von meinem Vater noch andauert. : Meine Mutter ist mit einem Typen zusammen, der den ganzen Tag lang Leichen angrabbelt. Stell dir das mal vor! Ich krieg das Kotzen, wenn ich daran denke, seine alte ledrige formaldehyde Hand zu schütteln. Igitt! Sein ganzes Haus ist mit gelben Flecken übersät und nach dem Tod gestaltet! Ich bin mehr der „lebendige“ Typ! Aber nicht so lebendig wie ein Demonstrant, denn das andere haben wir gezwungenermaßen ein paar Mal gemacht. Sie war jung. Aber wenn Ihre Lieben versterben, was schon vorkommen kann, meistens zu ’ner ungünstigen Zeit, beim Snowboarden zum Beispiel oder wenn man zu besoffen ist, um Auto zu fahren, dann lassen Sie sie bei Isaac Hammerstein & Töchter Bestattungen begraben: „Wo es in schweren Zeiten Würde zu günstigen Preisen gibt.“ Und dann kann Old Issac vielleicht zu Ihrer Familie in die Kiste springen. Haha! Ich mach nur Spaß. Ich find dich super, alter Sack. Ohne Scheiß, wenn ich sterbe, möchte ich nichts lieber als deine Hand an meinem Arsch. Und einen Strohhalm, der mein Hirn aus dem Kopf zieht und giftige Chemikalien, die meine Körperflüssigkeiten ersetzen, damit ein Haufen Arschlöcher um meinen Sarg sitzen kann und so tun, als trauerten sie um mich. Niemand trauert um mich! Äh. : Wie Sie sehen, liebe Sponsoren, ist Werbung auf Integrity 2.0 eine Dienstleistung, die ich Ihnen und Ihrer Zielgruppe harmonisch präsentiere – wie auf ’ner Siebziger-Platte, wo alle auf Droge sind. Ja, ich verleihe diesen Botschaften eine persönliche Note. Ich zerfetze diesen Marketing-Quatsch! : Wo wir grad bei Quatsch sind: Integrity 2.0 expandiert. Wir sind jetzt ein Team, ganz genau. Integrity 2.0 hat nun das Sagen. Heutzutage verschmilzt vieles. Früher ging man zu Cluckin’ Bell, weil man Hähnchen essen und hinterher zu Hause weinen wollte. Und dann sagte man: „Wenn Cluckin’ Bell und Burger Shot sich zusammentun würden, könnte man beides gleichzeitig essen.“ Und heute sagt man: „Was, wenn alle Schnellrestaurants wie eine Autobahnraststätte wären, wenn die Welt eine gigantische Fressmeile wär?“ Wir machen aus Radio eine gigantische Fressmeile, und draußen auf dem Parkplatz entführt ein Mann Ihre kleine Tochter. So ist das Leben auf den einsamen Highways. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede: Meine Schwester ist so verschwunden und ich bin’s nicht gewesen. Wieso würde ich meine Schwester töten? Jedenfalls haben wir einen hoch qualifizierten, gut bezahlten Praktikanten engagiert. Keine Geldauszahlung jetzt, sondern in Form von Publicity, Erfahrung, einem Diplom von der Lazlow-Universität. Stell dir das aufm T-Shirt vor! Universität von und zu Lazlow! Und ohne Glanz und Gloria begrüße ich hier meinen neuen Show-Praktikanten und Assistenten des Produzenten: Jorge, aber ich nenn ihn Georgie Boy– * Georgie: Es Jorge! * Lazlow: Georgie Boy ist jemand, den Liberale als „irregulär im Land aufhaltenden Arbeiter“ bezeichnen. Hehe, aber er ist mein kleiner Freund. Nicht wahr, Georgie? * Georgie: Nein. * Lazlow: Äh, Jorge, der Praktikant. Ich hab da mal ’ne Frage: Wenn du vor dem Baumarkt beim Warten auf Arbeit an einem Sonnenstich stirbst, wo möchtest du beigesetzt werden? * Georgie: El Salvador. * Lazlow: Okay, El Salvador, was auf Spanisch „der Erlöser“ heißt. Und wer ist unser Erlöser? * Georgie (widerwillig):''' Isaac Hammerstein & Töchter Bestattungen. * '''Lazlow: Genau! Sie haben diese Show und meine Karriere gerettet. So, los geht’s, Georgie Boy. * Georgie: Jorge. * Lazlow: Jaja, meinetwegen. Ich brauche einen Praktikanten, der mich auf Ideen bringt. Okay? Ich reiß die Witze. Ich kassiere die Lorbeeren. Du bekommst wertvollen Unterricht auf der Lazlow-Universität. Na gut, wo hast du vorher gearbeitet? * Georgie: In Nicaragua. * Lazlow: Nicaragua, eine Firma, die Nikotinwasser verkauft. Versuche, die mal als Sponsoren an Land zu ziehen, Mann. Ich bin süchtig und liebe Nikotinwasser. Also, Integrity 2.0 ist mehr als eine Radiosendung. Wir sind eine Radiosendung, die auf den Straßen Liberty Citys unterwegs ist, ihren Puls fühlt, um zu schauen, ob sie tot ist. Wie zuweilen bei Mädchen, die zu viel getrunken haben. Das hat nichts mit ’ner Vergewaltigung zu tun. Du umarmst ein Bein, du fängst dir ’ne Klatsche, du steckst einen Finger rein. Jede erfolgreiche Radioshow braucht ’nen Sidekick. So, während ich unter dieser dekorativen Markise stehe und eine Zigarette rauche, trommelt Jorge potenzielle Sidekicks für ein Vorstellungsgespräch für mich zusammen. * Georgie: Mr. Lazlow! Mr. Lazlow! Ich hab einen Sidekick gefunden! * Aktivistin: Hi! Haben Sie ’ne Sekunde für Lesbenrechte? * Lazlow: Meine Güte, das ist einer dieser Aktivisten! Die treiben sich neuerdings in jeder größeren Stadt herum. Sie halten Fußgänger aufm Bürgersteig an, belästigen sie um ’ne Spende, reden den– Sie reden den Menschen Schuldgefühle ein! * Aktivistin: Mann, hast du nicht ’ne Sekunde Zeit für Lesbenrechte? * Lazlow: Eine Sekunde. Na schön, okay, aber nur eine Sekunde. Ich meine, manchmal sind’s fünf Minuten, wenn ich betrunken bin und keiner guckt. * Aktivistin: Wir haben hier eine Petition für Lesbenhochzeiten. * Lazlow: Lesben und heiraten? Ha! Natürlich. Das zerstört die Fantasie aber gewaltig. Verheiratete sind grässlich und langweilig im Bett. Sie reden nur über das eine und so ’n Scheiß. Ich mein (atmet ein), als ich in meine erste Ehe eine andere Frau einbrachte, ging sie in die Brüche, weil ich gern ’nen Dreier wollte. Und sie meinte dann: „Wie wär’s mit ’nem Keiner, du abgehalftertes Etwas?“ Und dann war sie weg. Und räumte mein Bankkonto leer, und die andere Frau, die ich zu der Zeit noch gar nicht kannte, war in medizinischer Behandlung und verklagte mich! * Georgie: Lesbe! Lesbe! * Lazlow: Ha. Tut mir leid, Georgie lernt die Sprache erst noch. Äh, Georgie, äh, este muchacha no gusta muchachos. * Georgie: Nein? * Lazlow: Äh, sí. Solamente gusta muchachas. Mucho lecki, lecki ¿comprende? * Georgie: Ahahahaha. Lecki, lecki! * Aktivistin: Was haben Sie ihm gesagt? * Lazlow: Ähm, dass Sie sehr gerne Eis essen. * Aktivistin: Er schaut mich so komisch an und gestikuliert mit seiner Zunge zwischen seinen Fingern. * Lazlow: Dazu müssen Sie wissen, dass diese Leute ganz verrückt sind nach Eiscreme. In seinem Heimatland Peru ist es schweineheiß. Da ist der Äquator und so ’n Scheiß, und das Eis schmilzt so schnell, dass man es sich von den Fingern lecken muss, weil es frisch aus der Waffel kommt. Und oftmals muss man es sich dann in V-Form von den Fingern lecken. Machen alle Peruaner so. * Georgie: Honduraner! * Lazlow: Sag ich doch, Georgie! Komm, gehen wir. Gott, ist Liberty City ’ne tolle Stadt. Wo man einen richtig schönen Spaziergang machen kann. Sie hält dich fest und lässt dich nicht mehr los. Georgie! Ich hab ’ne Idee: Gehe voraus, mach den Weg frei, weißt du, einen auf wichtig machen. Weißt du was? Nimm die Kamera und mach Bilder von als wärst du ’n Paparazzo. Sag oft meinen Namen. Mach was Großes draus. In Ordnung? Okay, los geht’s. Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen